Shattered Fate
by FlurryofIce
Summary: Everyone thought she was the perfect kunoichi, everyone though he was the best. As the years go by they side to a darker fate. Feelings arise, but there are always regrets. Will she realise her mistakes before its to late? Itachixoc Kabutoxoc Kakashixoc


-1_**Shattered Fate**_

_**Chapter 1: Cherry Blossoms**_

Sasuke had turned eight years old a few months ago. His spiked black hair ruffled in the wind and his black eyes darted around the park. His Father, Uchiha Fugaku had given him a job to do. The boy was very excited. His Father didn't give him a lot of important jobs to do. Sasuke had to find a girl. Not just any girl, a girl from a famous mercenary family.

He slowed to a walk out of breath. He reached the edge of a cherry tree forest. His hand rested on the rough bark of one. The beautiful pink blossoms fluttered in the crisp air. His head swung around when he heard someone humming. Sasuke walked deeper into the pinkish woods. The blossoms seemed to flutter around a girl in her early teens. She wore a tight fitting black sweater. The sleeves where a pretty dark lace. Her skirt was black silk with a pretty oriental white lily design on the left bottom corner. Under the skirt was black spandex shorts. Her combat boots shined in the sun.

He walked over to her curiously, and her light green eyes gazed upon him. "Excuse me Miss?" Sasuke inquired boldly. She nodded for him to continue and smiled at him warmly. "Are you Mika Seleina?"

"Yes, and by any chance are you Uchiha Fugaku's youngest son Uchiha Sasuke." She asked.

He nodded and smiled. "How do you know my name?" He wondered cocking his head to the side.

"A friend of mine told me who was going to escort me to the Uchiha Mansion." Mika said simply. Sasuke nodded and took her hand.

"Lets go." He said happily s the two broke into a walk. About ten minutes later they entered the Uchiha Mansion. "Mom, Mika's here!" The boy called out. A moment later there was the clanging of pots and pans. The brown door swung open and a cheerful looking woman strode out. She was wearing a dark pink dress and over that was a sheet white apron.

"Mika you've grown!" She exclaimed ushering them into the kitchen. "Your just in time for lunch." Mikoto sat them at a light brown table. She patted Sasuke on the head before going back to cooking. "So Mika are you going to be a mercenary like your Mother and Father?" She sliced some carrots up, the knife making small chopping sounds.

Sasuke's eyes widened in awe. "I've decided to settle down in the Leaf Village. I don't agree with they're ways of ninja and sword master. We where never close in the first place." Mika frowned, her silvery purple hair fell softly over her eyes.

"I'm sorry Dear." Mikoto frowned finishing up. She brought three plates of steaming plates of rice over. Soon followed three plates of salad.

"I know how it is. My Dad doesn't give me much attention either." Sasuke frowned and looked up at Mika seriously.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto gasped. "Don't talk about your Father that way!" Sasuke snorted and his eyes shown rebellion. The older woman sat between the two. The trio picked up they're chopsticks and ate in silence. The boy's eyes brightened as he thought of something.

"So… If you're a sword master, you can use a katana right?" His nose scrunched as he bit into a carrot.

"Maybe you could teach me?" He looked up at her hopefully. Before she could speak a dark figure entered the room. His gaze locked onto Sasuke.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have the time." He regarded everyone in the room coolly. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Actually Itachi, I probably will have the time." Mika stated. Sasuke's eyes gleamed in anticipation. He jumped out of his seat and wrapped his arms around Mika's waist.

"Thank you so much Mika!:" His smile gleamed and her gaze softened. She patted his head and Mikoto giggled. "No problem Kiddo."

Later Mika and Itachi walked out of the estate together. It was dead silence except for the tapping of they're shoes. Itachi smirked. "Spar with me tomorrow?" He raised his eyebrows when she groaned.

"Their isn't anyone stronger to spar with?" She teased and playfully punched his arm. "Come on Itachi, you used to smile a lot. Where's my Itachi?" She frowned. They stopped at the same time. Both turned to each other, gazes locked onto each other. He gently fingered her long locks of hair.

"Grow up Mika." His voice was softer than normal. "You still act like a child." Her friend's words where like a hard slap on the face. Tears stung her eyes and she tried to hold them back. To no avail a single tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes closed and he frowned. Itachi gently brushed the tear away before turning to leave.

"I've grown up… You've just changed." Mika whispered. His hands balled into fists. His eyes bore into the ground.

"That's what you do when you grow up… Change." He said coldly. She knew he was gone when his footsteps faded.

So I hope you all liked it! O.O; I'm kind of not sure how this one came out so I'd appreciate if you reviewed... Please? I know it probably sucked but please?


End file.
